Letters
by kogalover22
Summary: No one ever talks about Kagomes mother.. Well I decided to give her a story... One day Naomi -Kags mom- Receives a letter dated 500 years in the past with Kagomes initials scratched on the back in the wax seal. Kagome found a way to keep in touch with her mother. This way her mother would know how Kagome was doing -Character death, Nothing horribly sad- SesshXKag parring.


_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR KAGOME OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED.. BOOO...  
**_

**_A/N:: SO I was thinking -Not something I normally do HAHA but anyway I was thinking all these stories are about Kag/Inuyasha Kag/Sesshoamru And so on.. but no one talkes about the mother and how hard it must have been to let her daughter go like that, so this is a story about Kagome and her mother_  
**

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Souta, Can you get that, I'm washing the dishes"

"Kay" Souta walked to the door to find a man with black choppy hair, and dark blue eyes, He was fairly hall wearing a blue uniform, it didn't look like a police officer but Souta wasn't sure "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for _Naomi Higurashi_" The man smiled

"Mom it's for you" Souta let the man inside and waited for his mother

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Naomi Higurashi?" The man asked

"Yes I am, who are you?"

"I have brought you a letter, it's very old my family has held on to this for a very long time, and we have kept it in great condition" The man smiled

"How long?" Souta asked

"About 500 years" The man chuckled "The instructions asked to be delivered to this exact address, time and day"

"And are you sure it's for me?" Naomi was surprised that this letter could be for her if it was this old

"Positive" The man opened up a brief case and held out a dusty brown sealed letter

"Oh my" Naomi looked at the seal, the red wax was old and hard but had the initials K.H scratched in the back "How did these letters get here?" Naomi was sure it was an accident

"I do not know the answer to that, they were on there for as long as my family can remember" The man laughed

"Thank you so much" Naomi began to cry "um is there anything I can give you or your family for the trouble?"

"It 's no trouble, I am just glad I got to see the face of the women how received a letter hundreds of years before she was even born" The man bowed " And it seems you know what the letter could be so I will take my leave, if you need anything feel free to call me, here is my card" the man held out a white card and then left

"Thank you" Naomi called out

"Mom what is that?" Souta asked as he walked back to the kitchen

"A letter from Kagome" She began to cry

"Kagome had been gone for two years" Souta stopped in his tracks "Can I read it?"

"Let me see it first then I will let you" Naomi put her shoes on

"Of course" Souta smiled and went to sit down.

Naomi went outside, it was a beautiful day the sun was bright, a cool wind whipped around once in a while cooling everything off, Naomi sat on the stone bench under the shade of the Scared Tree and took a deep breath_ 'Please Kagome don't make me cry'_ Naomi gently opened the fragile letter and began to read the faded writing

_"Dear Mom,_

_It's been a week since I left home to join Inuyasha here in the Feudal era, last night I was thinking, how hard it must have been for you to let me go. I didn't think of how you, souta, grandpa and my friends would feel. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. I acted selfishly didn't think of what my actions would cause, but I figured out a way to make up for it. I decided to write you letter, it is the only think I can do, but I figured it would help ease your pain, this way you get a glimps of my life here, and I can still share all the wonderful things that happen with you like I used to. Now follow my directions, Grab a shove from the Shed, I have placed a small notch in the scared tree, find that notch and dig below it, there you will find a box, I have place a spell so that it will hold up to the test of time, I am not sure how far you will have to dig but it's there. Letters, I will place them in side in order so you will be able to read in the way they were meant to be read, I will place them in one at a time but you should receive them all at one. I have to go now, there is a sick child in the hut outside of the village I am helping him get better, but I will write when I have the chance, Bye mom I love you so much._

_Your Kagome"_

Naomi had tears streaming down her face, She missed her only daughter but not only that her daughter feels bad for leaving, Naomi softly closed the Letter up and jogged to the shed. She placed the letter on the top shelf and grabbed the shovel from the corner '_Oh Kagome'_ Naomi jogged back to the tree scanning for the notch Kagome had made and on the back of the tree was a small notch it wasn't noticeable but after 5 hundred years the tree would have healed itself_ 'Please be here'_

Naomi started to dig down for the box, it two an hour but finally Naomi watched as tiny lights flicker as she touched the ground_ ' A Barrier?_' Naomi knelt down and began digging with her fingers _'Its here'_ Naomi started to tear up as she pulled the large box from the earth, it wasn't to heavy but Naomi didn't care it was a gift from her daughter and that's all that mattered.

Before Naomi opened the box she ran inside to wash the dirt from her hands, Souta didn't ask what the letter said, he could hear the soft hiccups from his mother as she cleaned her hands, Souta knew his mother would tell him in time. Once Naomis hands were spot less she ran back outside and sat back down on the bench to open the box.

_'How do I open it with this barrier?'_ She then dragged her hand across the top, she felt a tiny prick on her finger, then in a bright flash the barrier was gone and she could now open the box _'Kagome'_ Her mother giggled then slowly opened the box to see a stack of letters waiting for her. She picked up the first one and started to read.

_"Dear Mom,_

_I really hope you are the one reading this and not some random stranger who happened to come across this, but I believe that you are the one to see this. It has now been a month since I arrive and Inuyasha and I are to be married soon, Can you believe it? After everything that has happened I will get to spend my life With Inuyasha like I wanted, It's been a hard and long journey but I think this outcome was worth it, I spend most of my days in the garden under close what from Inuyasha of course, he never lets me out of his sight anymore it seems. But that just means I get to spend more time with him. My adopted son Shippo, You remember me talking about him right? Well he is a fox demon, he lost his mother and father really young, so I took the role of raising him, He is such a sweet child, oh mom I wish you could have met him. But I hate for this letter to be short but Inuyasha want me to sleep now, so I will write again soon, I love you mom._

_Kagome"_

Naomi smiled as she placed the letter face down on the bench next to her a small rock as a paper weight as she grabbed the next one.

_"Dear Mom,_

_Inuyasha and I had to push the wedding date back due to a treat in the north, Inuyasha has to go and Check it out, I asked him take Miroku –The perverted Monk- With him but I doubt he will go, Sango is five months pregnant, and might I say very hormonal. But I listen to her cry and yell Maybe one day she will return the favor, I'm not pregnant but I am thinking about it, I think Inuyasha and I will make beautiful pups, Don't you think? I am sorry for the shortness but Inuyasha is leaving tomorrow and he wants to spend some time together AND don't worry I am still pure, and will be until marriage. I have to go now, I will write you again soon. Love you_

_Kagome"_

Naomi was a little upset at the lack of detail her daughter was giving, but Kagome was busy and a new bride to be, so she had a lot on her mind. So She grabbed the next letter it was a lot longer.

_"Dear mom,_

_Inuyasha has been gone for three days not, I am worried but he said it would take a week, so I have faith that Kami will bring him back to me. But I have to say since Inuyasha left his older half brother Sesshomaru, I think I told you about him. Well he has come by everyday and staying the night, oh I didn't tell you! I have my own hut, well Inuyasha and I have a hut, it's on a hill overlooking the village, Its huge so we can raise a lot of little ones, at least that's what the villagers said haha, Yes I wrote my laugh, this is so hard not being able to talk to you, I miss hearing your voice mom. But back to my point, I have spent time with Sesshomaru, he is actually a nice guy once you get to know him, He even makes me laugh, we go on walks in the evening, Its really nice since Inuyasha is gone, I do miss him though, but I know he will be back soon. Sesshomaru has an adopted daughter named Rin, Everyone says she looks like me, I guess I can see it, we both have raven hair and blue eyes. Which is very uncommon here, They call her my daughter as well, Mostly because like Shippo Rin lost her mother, father and brother to night robbers, Mom there is so much death in this time, it really sad, I hear both Shippo and Rin Cry sometimes, that's when I come in and try to comfort them? Is that the right thing to do? I don't know it feels right I feel like I need to be there for them both, Sesshomaru says its my mothering skills coming to the surface but I think its just common scence. Well its getting late I will write again soon . Love you_

_Kagome."_

Naomi loved the passion Kagome talked about her adopted kids in._ 'Kagome is going to be a great mother'_ Naomi thought as she took the next letter, it was wrinkly and dry _'Oh no'_ Naomi knew Kagome had cried while writing it.

_"Dear Mom,_

_Inuyasha has been gone for three weeks now, I feel lost no one will take me to the north to look for him, Sesshomaru said he is dead, Is that true? Could the man I risked everything for really be gone so soon? This isn't fair! Mom I wish you were hear you would know exactly what to tell me, I just don't know what to do…"_

Naomi couldn't make out the rest of the letter which made her tear up that her daughter was in so much pain and so far away. With a heavy heart Naomi picked up the next letter, Attached was a piece of Red Fabric.

_"Dear mom,_

_Its been three months since Inuyashas death, Sesshomaru finally took me to go look for Inuyasha but all we found was this small piece of his Haori, I have held on to it these past months but it seems to only depress me, every time I look at it I see what once was and what could have been but what will never be… Did I do something wrong? Did I upset the Kami? What could I have possible done to deserve this treatment, we had a small ceremony for Inuyashas passing, it was beautiful, the cherry tree blomes were falling like snow all around, Miroku said " Say not in grief 'he is no more' but live in thankfulness that he once was" Sango told me "Tears water our growth" Shippo was next he said "Never forget the love you shared, it is a memory that will live on" Rin said nothing but Sesshoamru kissed my forehead and said "Grief is the price we pay for love" Is that true mom? The pain is to much to bare, I feel as though my heart has been ripped out leaving a cold empty shell, The reason I came here is now gone.. will I find a purpose here? Or will I be doomed to live out my life here in hell?_

_Kagome"_

Naomi was in tears again, her daughters first love had passed away, Naomi wanted nothing more than to hug her daughter and cry with her, the pain in her heart was more than any mother wanted to bare, As the wind whipped around Naomi she could hear her daughters voice saying _'don't cry'_ but Naomi knew it was only her imagation.

_"Dear mom,_

_I am sitting under the Scared tree today, I come here a lot now, since Inuyashas passing I have learned a lot, how to fend for my own, I am now a pretty good hunter, Sesshomaru is teaching me how to fight since I no longer have Inuyasha to protect me, Shippo said he would do his best to become the man of the house but Shippo is still a chils, he thinks he is doing more to help me but is actually setting me back, but I can't bring myself to tell him. Rin is now a women, was it as awakard to have the sex talk with me as it was with her, I couldn't imagine the trouble you went thought trying to explain such an act to a child, Rin is now 13, and year younger than I was when I became a women. Sesshomaru broght her to me scared out of his mind not understanding why Rin wouldn't stop bleeding, I must say I laughed a little when he showed up with Rin in the pouring rain, The look on his face was priceless when I told him what had happened, I guess when you not around women a lot you tend to forget such things… Mom I now understand how you felt when dad died, I lost my father but you lost the love of your life, how did you move on? How can I? I seems impossible, but I am taking it day by day. I feel like you did or at least I think I do; I once heard you tell grandpa your only reason to get out of bed in the morning is your children, well it's the same for me, I some days I feel like laying in my big empty bed wishing Inuyasha was here, but I know Shippo and Rin need me, I need to be strong for them, Sesshomaru had offered to take me to this Palace to get away for a while, I don't know maybe I should, oh mom I wish you were here with me._

_Kagome."_

Naomi knew her daughter was strong; the pile of letters than remains unread proved that, Kagome was always the strong one, Naomi had faith in her daughter, Kagome would find love again, or so She hoped.

_"Dear mom,_

_Its been a month since I wrote you last, I took Sesshomaru up on his offer, his palace is amazing, He has a garden it was beautiful mom, Flowers covered the floor, Trees grew do high it look like they touched the sky, the small animals would come right up to you and let you pet them, it was beautiful, In the middle there was a large water fall, it had a huge pool at the bottom, We all played in it, I taught Rin how to swim and Taught them how to play water games, we played all day though Sesshomaru didn't get in, I thought dogs like the water haha, Sesshomaru and I spent more time together, he lets me talk for hours without interrupting or anything, it turning into a great friend ship. We returned to the village yesterday, I am needed here._

_Kagome_

Naomi looked at the letter and saw Kagome was about to write more but ended the letter early "Oh I hope nothing bad happened" Naomi picked up the next letter.

_"Dear mom,_

_Sorry to cut our last letter short, Shippo showed up with a sick family, the mother and daughter were very ill and need my help, I did the best I could but the mother didn't make it, she was worse off than her daughter, I am so sick of all this death, I am only 19 and I have seen so much death, people come for all around seeking my help for illness or demon problems yet I am so inexperienced, They look to me for guidance yet I have so little to give. I feel like giving up I don't know what to do._

_Kagome"_

Naomi sat still for a moment, thinking more wishing there was a way to help her daughter, as she looked around her shrine, her eye came upon the Well house "It couldn't hurt" Naomi set the letter down and walked inside of her house, She grabbed paper and pen from her office, then walked out to the Well house, Naomi knelt next to the Bone-Eaters well and began to write.

**_"Kagome,_**

**_I have started reading your letters, I know you are going through so much, I can't stand to see you in so much pain, you made a choice, to go and to be with your friends, there is a reason you made this choice, Kami is going to guide you in the right path, otherwise she would have no allowed you to return. This is the right path for you do not doubt yourself, I love you very much! Yes I miss you but I know you are doing wonderful things. So what if you don't have a medical degree, I bet you help and save more people than ever possible in that time, so times people are to far gone to help, I sure that mother was sick before her child was but she sucked it up and took care of her family. So don't think about the death to much, because it can't all be bad, I know there is good you aren't telling me. And baby I am so sorry about Inuyasha, He meant a lot to you, I know. When your father passes I thought my world had ended but I pushed though the pain and look what I have to show for it, I have two beautiful kids, a wonderful home, and I am happy now, which I know you can be happy too. Just know I love you no matter what! Keep pushing though tomorrow is another day full of possibilities. And by the way, I do remember you talking about Sesshomaru, from what I have read seems he likes you, and I approve! Don't focus on the bad! I love you so much._**

**_Mom"_**

Naomi folded the letter tightly and tossed it down into the well, It was too dark to see if it made it to the other side, Only Kagome could see the flash of light when something went thought so if it made it, great if not oh well. Naomi went back to the bench to keep reading; Naomi pulled the next letter out of the box and was surprised.

_"Dear mom,_

_I was walking to the scared tree to begin writing you a letter when a blue flash caught my attention I first thought it was my imagination but I check it out anyway, and low and behold a folded piece of paper appeared at the bottom, I thought it couldn't be but sure enough it was your hand writing, Thank you so much for the words of encouragement I miss you so much, but here is the weird part, how its is that you sent the letter and I received it now? I mean you must have a stack of paper beside you; all my letters should be there already shouldn't they? The world is a mysterious place. Or maybe the Kami knew I needed my mother and allowed your letter to come in the time I needed it. I don't know and I won't question it. Mom, I think I am falling for Sesshomaru, yesterday we went on a walk, I was feeling down about the family I helped well after the walk Sesshomaru walked me to my hut and just before I went inside he scooped me up and kissed me softly leaving me breathless, Inuyasha never did that. Could Sesshomaru have been the one meant for me? Maybe I am just thinking to much, I feel alive again. Thank you mom_

_Kagome"_

Naomi was happy she could help her daughter, she wasn't sure how in the world her letter made it in the middle of Kagomes, but like Kagome said she wouldn't question it.

_"Dear mom,_

_I am so happy, its been sooooo long since I wrote you last, its been almost a year! I have been so busy Sesshomaru asked to court me –It means to date me- After weeks of dating we were married two days ago, I am now happily mated to the Lord of the West Sesshomaru Taisho, I still miss Inuyasha, he was after all my first love but it feels right with Sesshomaru, it feels easy, I can be myself around him without worry of him judging me, Mom I wish you could have been there it was beautiful, we had a winter wedding, snow was thick on the ground, ice sickles where hanging all around, blue birds flew thought the sky, I wore a white Kimono with Red flowers on the arms and along the bottom hem, it wasn't cold which made everything better. Miroku did the ceremony, I just wish you could have been there. I will try to write as often as I can, but I have to move in with Sesshomaru now, so I won't be able to come out as often. But I love you_

_Kagome"_

"Oh my baby got married, I better have grand kids soon.. on wait" Naomi became sad knowing she would never see her grand kids "I GOT IT" Naomi ran to Kagome room and grabbed her Digital camera, then ran to the charger down stairs.

"Mom are you okay, you have been running around all day" Souta peaked around the couch

"I'm fine" Was all she said as she saw the Battery completely full, Naomi grabbed a large plastic bag she tossed the camera inside along with a note "I want to see my grandpups" Naomi when back to the well house and prayed _"Please allow Kagome this one treasure, you took her from me to do your work, please allow me to see the grand babies I will never be allowed to see"_ Naomi began to cry as she kissed the bag for good luck then tossed it inside, She ran back to the box but didn't see it inside "Damn" Naomi breathed as she picked up the next letter seeing only a few letters left

_"Dear mom,_

_Its been a few months since I wrote you last and guess what I am pregnant with twins! I haven't thought of names yet but I will soon, I am HUGE but the lucky thing is my pregnancy will only last 5 months, I am on month four, Sesshomaru won't leave me alone, it gets worse every day. I love him so much but even I need time away, I know he is only be protective of his heir. The pups kick so much, it hurts to breathe… did this happen with you? Were Souta and I this crazy while in your womb? But only one more month and boom I will have my children in my arms. I wont be able to write again until the pups can be without me for a few hours, Sesshomaru said birthing pup is different than humans. Apparently I have to be with them all day every day until they learned I am their mother, it might be another year before I can write you again. I will be very busy, This would be easier if you were here. But I know you are in my heart. I love you mom and will try to write soon._

_Kagome + 2"_

Naomi scremed in Joy "MY BABY IS PREGNANT!" Naomi jumped for joy "I'm a grandma!" It took a total five minutes for her to calm down enough to read the next letter.

_"Dear mom,_

_It had been two years since I wrote you last, today had been hard the pups are so energetic, its hard to keep up, the twin are amazing, The oldest is Aki He looks just like Sesshomaru even has his attitude, there isn't a lick of me in him, but my pride and joy my daughter Sora She has her fathers Silver hair but my blue eyes, she is so beautiful, she is very clam compared to Aki, she likes to read her fathers scroll, and help me in the garden, Aki like to spar with his fathers, he wants to be a great swords man like his father, I don't like it but I cannot stop it, There names mean Sky, I wanted something peaceful and calm, as I was sitting in the garden looking up at the sky durrnig my last day of pregnancy and then it hit me, the Sky, its beautiful and calm. So I told Sesshomaru and he discovered Aki and Sora meant Sky. I love my children with all my heart, they are leaning to write so when they can I will have them write a letter. It seems I am needed, I hear Sora and Aki fighting over a toy. Bye mom love you_

_Kagome Proud mom"_

_"Dear mom,_

This letter is from the twins, they can now write and they wanted to write to you so here they are first is Aki…

**Hi grandma, mommy asked us to write to you, where do you live? Is it so far away that we can't visit you? Mommy said that one day we might be able to see you but she didn't tell us when, oh mommy also wanted me to say I love you, and I wanted say I love you.. Love Aki**

_Hi grandma! Its Sora are you sick? Mommy says you can't visit us like Sango or Miroku why is that? Mommy says it's because you are far away is that true? Are you a million miles away? That's a far distance, but I can run really fast maybe I can get there, where do you live? Oh mommy said its time for bed, Night grandma! Loves you!_

Well my children are in bed now, they have asked a ton of questions about you and I honestly don't know what to tell them. I have tried to tell them you live far away but they think they are able to make it, it pains me to think you will never see them, I cry sometimes when they ask me, I wish you were here to met them, Sesshomaru said demons can live a very long time, but will they live long enough to see you? I hope so.

Kagome"

Naomi was crying the words of her grandchildren, so little but yet they meant so much, Naomi reread the children's letters twice before grabbing the last letter 'The last one' Naomi wiped her eyes and began reading.

_"Dear mom,_

_It's Aki and Soras fifth birthday today, I decided to take them to the scared tree, to teach them about what really happened to me, eight years ago I explained everything, and when I took then to the well Sora pointed out a lumpy thing at the bottom, I reached in and found my camera, how long had it been there? I will take as many pictures as I can before the battery runs out. As I will somehow get it back to you. But for now this is good-bye. I love you mom._

_Kagome."_

As Naomi read the last words she was startled by the man in blue again "Oh"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its fine" Naomi whipped her face

"But I forgot to give you this, I am so very sorry" the man held up Kagomes digital camera

"Thank you" Naomi jumped up and snatched it away from his grips "The battier is dead"

"Then charge it" The man laughed

"Of course" Naomi gathered up the letters and went inside then man quietly followed but Naomi didn't pay attention, She ran to the charger she had just pulled out and began charging it, after a minute Naomi couldn't wait any longer, she turned the camera on and hit 'memory' The first picture to pop up was Kagome and a man with long silver hair, he had a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheek, Naomi flipped to the beginning at start there, the first image was a video Naomi pushed play

* * *

"Hey mom" Kagome waved "I just found the camera in the well-"

"Is grandma in that?" Naomi heard a small girls voice

"How can she fit in there?" A small boys voice asked

"Give me a minute" Kagome giggled and the camera shook "So mom I would like you to met your grand children, Say hi to grandma" Kagomr turned the camera and showed two children sitting in front of the well

"Hi Grandma" They said in unison

"I'm sora!" A small giel bounced it was just as Kagome said, she had long silver hair and bright blue eyes, she also had a moon on her forehead and one small stripe on her cheeks

"I'm Aki" The boy looked like her was in a bad moon, his arms were crossed and he was frowning. He had silver hair and two stripes, he looked just like his father.

"Mom this is my husband and mate Sesshomaru" Kagome turned the camera to show a tall man walking in the distance

"Kagome what are you doing? He asked

"Sending something to my mother other than letters" Kagome giggled

"Your mother will see this then?"

"I hope so" Kagome sighed

"Then," Sesshomaru looked in to the camera "This Sesshomaru promises to keep your daughter safe until my last breath, know your daughter is under my protection, and I vow to never leave her" Sesshomaru slid of camera, Naomi could hear the sound of lips smacking together as the kids protested

"ewww" They said in unison

"Oh hush" Kagome giggled and turned the camera to the kids "Say bye"

"Bye bye grandma" The kids waved then Kagome turned the camera back to herself and Sesshomaru

"Bye mom, I love you so much" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a kiss on camera. Then the video ended

* * *

"Oh my baby" Naomi started going to the pictures seeing mostly her grandkids playing, a few of Kagome herself, they with Sesshomaru, another small video appeared introducing Shippo and Rin, Kagomes adopted Kids, Then Sango miroku and their three kids. After that was a mix of pictures of everyone having fun… Naomi went thought all two thousand photos.

The third video was Kagome giving birth to another boy, it had dark wavy hair and Kagomes blue eyes named Akiko, after that video was more pictures of the baby and Kagomes twins, as the last pictures appeared again it was Kagome and Sesshomaru smiling happy as could be.

"I am glad you are happy" Naomi turned the camera off and looked up to see the man still standing there. "Oh do you need something?"

"Wait for it" The man laughed

"Wait for wha-?" Naomi heard a knock at the door, She cautiously stepped past the man and opened the door "**KKKAGOME!"** She screamed, there standing in her doorway was Kagome and Sesshomaru

"_Hi mom_" Kagome laughed as he mother pulled her in for a hug "I see you got my letters"

"Oh Kagome what are you doing here?" Naomi was crying again

"Came to see you of course and for you to met your grandkids in person" Kagome giggled

"Well lets go" Naomi bounced

"Well one is behind you" Kagome giggled

"Huh?" Naomi turned around to see the man in blue

"Akiko the third born" He laughed "I believed you watch my mother give birth to me not two minutes ago" Akiko laughed

"Oh my" Namoi hug her grandson "Where are the rest" Naomi bounced again

"Come in you all" Kagome let in five other people in "I have six children and one on the way" Kagome rubbed her belly

Naomi was about to faint in one day she had learned to so much and it was all piling on her, not that she cared, she had her daughter back and then some, she had a son in law and six beautiful grand kids, "If only all mothers could be this happy and lucky"

"Happy Birthday mom" Kagome whispered as she huged her mother again

* * *

_**A/N:: Did you understand the meaning of her birthday.. in the beginning when Akiko dropped off the first letter and said "It was instructed to be delivered on this day and time" Kagome planned it all to happen on her mothers birthday... Well What did ya think? To much? Not Enough? Let me know!**_


End file.
